my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Our Hero Academia: Chapter 12
File:OHA Ch12.png A Merciless Man Lost and troubled, Miranda hadn’t thought much about the Sport Festival before. Last year she barely made it past the preliminares and then went on to lose. It didn’t bother her too much. Miranda’s strengths was in her work with high grades, only beat by Griselle. This year was different. The class had a different tone to it, everyone wanting to put in their all for this years Sport Festival as well as being a good senior to the first years. It bothered Miranda since even Griselle seemed to want to go far. Pushing her reading glasses up from the very bridge of her nose. It seems this year she would have to look for someone, but who was the question to ask. It wasn’t like Miranda didn’t know of any Pro-Heroes, her mass amount of magazines in her room said otherwise, the problem laid in ‘’who’’ would want to teach Miranda. Who would want to teach a runt in the litter of her class was the real question she was asking to herself. Miranda had started to enter her brainstorming mood, walking without a clear consciousness in mind. She had walked this path almost a thousand times towards her home so it wasn’t too much of a problem. Until she walked into someone. Books scattered from her hand and, as always, Miranda bursted into an apology while also giving the person a lecture. It was rather messy and constrictive through the sentences but that was just how Miranda spoke. “I am really sorry, but please help a woman in need,” she said as she fixed her glasses and started to pick up her work. Kiba looked down at the girl that had bumped into him. He staggered back, looking at the girl as she went to collect her work that had been spread all across the ground. Kiba had been picking up some things for the dojo, and this girl had decided to interrupt him. He cursed under his breath, setting his things aside, crouching down to assist her. He was able to skim some of her notes, basic school stuff. But he noticed one of the logos...the U.A. logo. He looked up at her, a gleam in his eyes. “A U.A. student? So you’re training to be a Hero? And isn’t your Sports Festival coming up?” he began, barraging her with questions. “So, where do you think you’ll place? Top 16? Top 8? Top 3?” Miranda started to shuffle her notes back into alphabetical order when the man spoke up. He was taller than Miranda - much like many people - and clearly knew the school well. She was just a walking teller of the school though with her U.A. pass in her pocket. For once she was fashioned in something other than her school uniform but the work she carried was from her school. Miranda shuffled a smile at the man. “Yes, I am from U.A. High trying to become a Pro-Hero, I am in Class 2-A, names’ Miranda also known as Celetriss” she extended her hand to shake the man’s own, balancing her work now that she had left her brainstorming. She would have to pick it up at a later date. “I am 2nd in my grades, for uh, the Quirk Appraisal I am 17th,” Miranda gave a rather timid smile. She was proud of this outcome but she knew that it wasn’t exactly something to be proud of. She had only gone up one spot from last year. He raised an eyebrow, obviously in shock. Fine, her grades were top-notch. But she couldn’t use her knowledge on the quadratic formula or whatever to take down heroes. Unless she could manage to bore them to death, and so far, Kiba didn’t doubt that she could. Getting 17th in Quirk appraisal was ridiculous, a failure in Kiba’s eyes. He ran a hand through his hair, grabbing his stuff and staring down at the blue-haired girl. He walked past her, snarling. “Follow me, shrimp.” he called out. “I don’t want the current you to be a Hero. Guess it’s my duty to make you a proper one.” A simple shook of her head was all it took for Miranda. “I am not one to follow strangers, sorry” and with that she thanked him for his help and went to walk on. Kiba cursed yet again, turning around sharply, easily catching up to Miranda. “Alright, shrimp. Either you follow me, or I break your wrists.” he said. “You may be thinking, there’s no way I’d do that. Trust me, I give very little shits about what happens to me. Plus, if you tell anyone how you got hurt, it wouldn’t take very long for me to find out where you live.” “Now, turn around and walk forwards. I’m going to make you into a proper hero.” First she was blackmailed and second her wrists were part of that blackmail. This man already knew how to upset a girl who only wanted to study. It didn’t take much for her to realise what little choice she had in the matter and only shook her head. ‘’He curses, he’s planning to break my wrists and he is so rude. What kind of man doesn’t tell you their name?’’ she thought before sighing. “It seems you have a deal… sir?” Kiba nodded in agreement, cracking his neck. “Let’s get a move on shrimp. Once we get there, we’ll start your first test, alright?” Naturally, Miranda halted and demanded a name off this person. It was clearly important if she was going to follow him any further. She gently rubbed her wrists, scared a little in case he started something. “It’s Kiba Megane. Research it, that’s what you’re into, right?” Kiba teased, adjusting his man bun. “But you’ll be calling me Sensei from now on. Now, stop delaying it, and get a move on!” “Yes Sensei,” she said holding onto her work like it was the last fibre of her being. This man was crazy in her eyes and the longer she delayed him, the more chances of him killing her it seemed. It seems Miranda signed herself up for a suicide quest. “Excellent.” Kiba responded, pushing her forwards slightly. Get a move on, we don’t have all day. They got there eventually, the pair of them standing in front of a worn-down dojo. “Here we are.” Kiba said, as a plank of wood fell off from the top. “Don’t mind the hazards.” he continued saying, gesturing towards the door. “You ready? Actually don’t answer that.” He opened the door and brought her in. Despite it being a mess outside, it was clean on the inside. Top-notch gear, and splattered against the back wall were countless trophies. He set his keys on a nearby chair, closing the door behind them. “Put your stuff there, and go in the changerooms. There should be a Gi for you somewhere in there.” he said, walking into his office. Miranda hadn’t had much time to say much to Kiba. At this point she had learned to be quiet and go with it. If she was lucky he would help her out and she wouldn’t need to stay in his Dojo for long. Stumbling off and mumbling some rather odd insults, if they could be called that, Miranda looked around the changerooms. It was small and had a smell of oak from it. It seemed clean but this whole building seemed like a mess. If all ended up well with this man, maybe she could get some help with fixing this Dojo. She fumbled for some time before finding the Gi. It was small, something she didn’t expect from the brute of a man, but it clearly hadn’t been worn in a long time. Miranda was reluctant to wear it, it still smelled of sweat. With a deep breathe she let out another sigh and slipped off her clothing, feeling exposed. It took a lot of her to get changed and the clothes nearly fitted perfect. They were just a tiny bit big here and there but other than that, they were perfect. Stepping back out she looked at her Sensei and gave a rough smile. “Ta-da?” Kiba was in his own Gi. It was coal black in colour, mottled with crimson red. He looked at Miranda nodding. “I guessed that it would fit you, you two are around the same size.” he said, beginning to stretch. “You’re training to be a Hero. But with the way you are now, you won’t manage to be one.” “But,” Kiba began. “Enough time with me, and I’ll make you stronger.” he finished. He got into a fighting stance, placing both his arms behind him. “Alright, I’ll give you a handicap. I want to see what you got. Come, hit me.” “Hit you…” Miranda looked at the man. She could shock him maybe if she could get hold of an item. She went to pick up a bit of a wooden board that laid there, unused and most likely came from somewhere on the roof. Activating her quirk Miranda debated on what to add to it and decided just a simple, heavy wooden board with spikes would do. She ran up to him and went to hit him on his right-arm with everything she had. As she charged at him, Kiba smiled. Her inside was exposed. As soon as she was close enough, he stepped towards her inside. Her attack missed as a result of this, and gave Kiba ample opportunity to strike. He pivoted on his left foot, slamming his right foot into her forehead. It sent Miranda through the air, making her crash into the steel beam nearby. It was a massive blow to Miranda. She screamed in pain and her back felt like it was broken. Staring at Kiba in front of her, dizzy and her vision slightly blurred from the tears that sprung from her, she coughed. The pain was sickening. Just what did she sign up for? Her breath was shaky, her sides felt like they were falling in, her head felt like it was bleeding. One attack was all it took for Miranda to lose herself as her eyes shut and the pain was forgotten about. Kiba sighed, rubbing his foot. “I’m getting too old for this…” he murmured. He looked at Miranda, before sighing and retrieving a ice pack. He placed it on her head and pulled out a sandbag. He hung it, before dealing out some jabs and attacks. It’d be a while until Miranda woke up, so this was one way Kiba would be able to spend it. Stirring awake was something else. Miranda had never been knocked out in her life, so the dizziness, the pain, the confusion, was all new. It started off with confusion, where was she? It didn't last long enough. Attempting to get up slide an ice pack down her face before the sudden hit of dizziness and sickness hit her. The pain was the most comfortable thing about the whole experience. Miranda groaned and complained, her back demanded her not to move yet she did. It felt like a knife was slowly twisting in her back and with that the groaning and complaining turned into a straight out cry. With a shaky hand she reached for Kiba. "You... you can't just h-hit me like that," she stated with confidence but her voice wavers and hissed in between spilt of pain with the movement. Out of all the areas to hit her back was the worse. How could she make it school in such a sorry state like this? Maybe a wrist being broke would've been better than signing up for hell. Kiba rolled his eyes, hanging up another sandbag. The other ones had broke in the last hour, from all of Kiba's attacks. It was the afternoon now, the sun was at its peak. He looked towards Miranda, looking at her head. "I'm not allowed? It was self-defence. You came at me with a board!" he teased. He laughed at his own little joke before calming down. "You see, this is the problem. You want to be a Hero, but as of right now? You'll never be one. Your Quirk is best used in close combat, and I'll teach you how to be undefeatable in hand-to-hand combat. That way, you can actually protect people." he ranted on. "I'll teach you Cobra Kai." Now Miranda knew a lot about heroes but she had never heard of such a thing like this. Getting into a much more "comfortable" position, leaning onto a pillar and trying to sit up straight, she sighed. "What would be Cobra Kai," she didn't want to argue with Kiba, she wanted this over with. The pain and just the sound of Kiba. She hated them both more than anything before. "It's a martial art." Kiba responded. "Something I made, combining aspects of other martial arts into this one; a fluid combination." he continued. "It helped me win my tournaments; all 97 of them. Thing was, Cobra Kai was almost banned. The martial art is very, very brutal." He looked at her, and sat down, crossing his legs. "I know, you don't like me. I know you'd rather sit up in a corner and read." he began. "But Heroes can't just read. They need to be able to fight. And I'm going to teach you how to fight." The word choice brutal did not go down well with Miranda, espically with the extra adverbs. She shook her head, not listening to his reasoning. No matter how much she thought about it she couldn't see herself doing any sort of martial art. Looking at her arms and hands she laughed out loud. It was a manic laughter that lasted for an unsettling minute. The laughter slowly toned down into it was no longer laughter but sobs. "Megane-Senpai," her voice was low and rather quiet, "I am sorry to tell you that you picked the wrong person to help. I am weak, frail and useless. Built like a stick I am. Nothing like any hero that's for sure," she smiled softly before nodding. "I'll go get changed, I am sure you can help someone become a great hero, but not me. I cannot see myself doing anything but becoming a sidekick if I am lucky." "Shut up." Kiba retorted. "You remind me of someone, ya know? They were just like you when they were younger. Skinny, frail and all that. But unlike you, they were stupid. They were failing school." he began. "But then they met a man. That man taught the failure a few things, and soon that kid was a winner. They weren't the same, they were better." "And that's going to happen to you, Miranda." Kiba said. "I promise you, I will make you stronger. I will do my best to help you." Having no more words, Miranda simply nodded. Kiba nodded in response, patting her on the head. "Alright, we're gonna start off easy. It's your first day, and you're hurt." he began, being surprisingly reasonable. "We'll start off with 200 push-ups. On your knuckles, of course." "Are you crazy? My standard is like 15 push-ups! How do you even do them on your knuckles?" She could already hear the face palm and the disappointed sigh. "Well," Kiba began, adjusting his bun. "It's like a normal push-up. But instead of having your palms on the ground, you make fists." he responded. "And if 15's your standard, we're going to have to increase it. I'm being nice today, only giving you 200." He walked towards his sandbag, looking back at her. "Get to it, shrimp." Miranda took a moment before getting to the ground of the dojo. There was no mats or anything for her safety so Miranda sufficed with putting her coat down in hope it would help, somehow. Using knuckles was a lot different than palms. The balance felt off to Miranda and her hands quickly got sore after only five. She wasn't sure if she could even do the usual 15 like this. With a pant of breath Miranda stopped at 12. Her back ached and throbbed. This wasn't exactly a good day for her. Kiba kept punching away at the bag, the sound of his fists colliding against leather ringing throughout the dojo. "When things seem rough, remember one thing." he said as he slammed the back of his foot into the sandbag. "No pain, no gain." "So, power through it. 200 push-ups, and we'll move on. You can take a twelve second break between every twenty. Just for today." Yes, this was hell. Miranda had finally decided that this was nothing more than hell itself. Why else would she feel like she was burning up? Slowly, Miranda went back to doing his push-ups, getting into a slow but steady rhythm. "Just... so... you... know," Miranda panted. "I...don't...hate...you...I...just...hate...your...exercise!" Kiba laughed. "Good, good!" he exclaimed. "Remember that guy I talked about before? He hated doing the exercise too," Kiba said. "But eventually, it becomes habit, and it becomes addiction." Miranda said nothing more, instead she took her twelve second rest. "It's been thirteen seconds!" Kiba exclaimed. "Get back to it!" This was going to be a long two weeks for sure. 200 push-ups and 123 seconds spent resting, Miranda fell on the floor and panted like she was drowning. Her lungs were on fire, her back had no feeling too it, for the better or worse, her legs and arms felt like jelly and there were no amount of words to describe how her head and knuckles felt! She said nothing and simply laid there, looking at Kiba from the ground. Kiba smiled at her, as she laid on the ground. It was clear to see the pain she was in, and that meant it was working. Kiba went and opened a door near the back, and pulled out a dummy. He set it in the middle of the dojo, and gestured for Miranda to come over. "Come on, get here sometime today. You don't wanna do more push-ups, right?" It was almost like dragging herself over to the dummy. She was hungry and tired. "Is this the end?" she said half-joking. "Yes. No. Kinda?" Kiba responded, rambling for a bit. "After this, a rest period. Drink up and eat the stuff I made." "For now," he began, pointing at the dummy. "We're going to practise your punches." The usual Miranda had given up on this whole thing. Fixing her Gi like it was her own clothes she stood back at the touch of her own sweat. Fixing herself again she punched the the dummy with little effect. "Eh," she said, showing how little care or effort she was going to put in this. She just wanted to go home. Her bed almost called for her. Kiba grabbed her by the wrist. "Punch harder." he spat. "Like what you're really trying to hit is behind the dummy. Imagine as if everything you hate is behind the dummy, and you're striking through the dummy to hit what's behind." "And if you don't," Kiba responded, letting go of her wrist. "I'm sure you'll miss your wrists." A part of the nerd wanted to see the limits to this man and how far she can push but with the threat of wrists once more eminent she found herself staring at the punchbag. For once Miranda was impressed with his words at least. It was clear building her anger would help create effective punches but it wasn't like Miranda to hunt for that anger so to say. Facts, statistics and memories tumbled around Miranda's head like a clothes washer. Cracking her knuckles like she usually did under stress wasn't exactly help as she muttered out in pain each time but this was clearly something she had to think out; till she took one look at Kiba. Everything looked scary when a broad shoulder man is standing over and watching your every move and for some reason that was what got Miranda into action. It wasn't much, not exactly hate, but she managed to build up dislike for minor things that really bugged her in life. Clutter, rule breakers, Kinzoku, nicknames, lairs and the list went on in her head. It was a list that slowly turned into a rhythm with each thing she disliked was a punch. 1, punch, 2, punch. Unsure of what she was doing right she just kept going. Better to keep going than stopping and taking rests she had quickly found out with his strict orders incoming through his mouth like a megaphone. Least she knew she wasn't be able to mistake his voice for anyone else. "Harder!" Kiba yelled. "You're punching through them, your real target is behind the dummy!" he ordered. "Come on, Shrimp! Five hundred punches with each arm! Go, go, go!" "I've already did ten in each arm then," Miranda commented back but she didn't argue much more. She did as she was told, slowing her rhythm down but her punches were harder. he bag swung wildly back and forth and to this point Miranda wondered if the old training scene of the movies was going to play out. She didn't want to be assaulted by a bag. "Did I say you could slow down?" Kiba asked quietly, the venom behind the words obvious. "Strike hard, strike fast! Go, go, go!" "I still don't get it," she said ensuring to keep up the pace she was in formerly. "If you are so good at combat, then why do you hide in the shadows. You could do hero work could you not?" she bit her tongue and hoped for an answer rather than some punishment. Kiba laughed. "I was in U.A. for a while, back when I was a kid. I got expelled for being too violent. So I just focused on kicking ass in tournaments." he responded. "Plus, I only tried to get into U.A. to fight people. I'm not selfless enough to become a Hero." "Anyways, back to punching! After this, 200 situps with ten second breaks between every twenty. After that, you're free to go home." Miranda let out a long, shallow moan to show her distaste before getting on with the craziness that ensured her demise in her mind. Her head felt like it was punching it's way out and dizziness was overcoming her vision. Miranda felt it herself as everything felt so heavy. She looked up to Kiba and gave a shallow smile before falling to the ground, panting. Her eyelids felt weighted and closed on their own. Miranda's breathing steadied slowly into that of a deep sleep. Kiba cursed under his breath as the young girl collapsed, running a hand through his hair. "Fuckin' hell...can't handle a bit of exercise?" he murmured, grabbing the girl and slinging her over his shoulder. He walked out of the dojo, locking the wooden door behind him. He had scavenged through her bag and found out somethings about her, more specifically; her address. He walked to her house, leaving her by the doorstep. He knocked heavily on the door and left, the door only opening after he was out of view. Miranda's dad was the one to open the door. Standing in his police uniform, coming home for a mid-afternoon break, he found his daughter lying on the ground. Bruises covered her arms and sweat dripped down her. With a curse he picked her up and laid her down on the couch, screaming at her mum. It took a lot of explaining for Miranda when she finally woke up. Going through her bag to grab her stuff and put it away she found a note. Come to dojo, or I'll come to your house and break your wrists Cringing slightly at the handwriting and the grammar, Miranda sighed. She had just started to get feeling into her hands and feet as well. Her Gi hung neatly next to her wardrobe. She took it off the hanger and put it in her bag, staring at the study material she planned on revising. "For the better or worse, I guess this is what we are doing," she muttered under her breath, putting a coat on to hide her arms from any bystanders. Shedding Skin "Alright! Finish your next set of a 100 punches, and you get a minute break before we move back to the pull-ups. Then we'll move back to practising Cobra Kai. Get back to it!" Miranda nodded before going on to punch the dummy in front of her. In the days that had went on with training, Miranda had learnt quickly to be quiet and do as she was told. Coming into school was something else. She handed in her notice to let her leave class and instead spend her days training but the damage of her face was clear. Tali looked a bit pale seeing that. Shaking her head Miranda focused on the dummy ahead of her, any type of slacking would only cause problems for her. His voice was starting to go right through Miranda's head, almost sounding like a violin at points. Guess she had grown to hate him. "Good!" Kiba yelled, kicking the dummy across the room while she was about to punch it. "Get to doing pull-ups. I'll be seeing how long it takes for you to do 500 proper pull-ups. Get started." Gotta love that one minute break I was promised, Miranda thought as she down onto the floor. She was unsure how she managed to make it this far to be slightly honest with herself. It was through blood, sweat and tears mainly the tears off her parents. She took out a shaky breath and started to count out loud. It was the best way, she had found, to distract herself from the pain in her arms. "Alright, keep it going!" Kiba yelled. She was much better at this now, her entire body looked much more built. The Gi was a bit small for her now, due to her increased muscle size. In fact, she was actually almost done all 500 pull-ups. "Shrimp," Kiba called out. "Can you swim?" "Of course I can, what kind of question is that?" she snapped back before finishing up her pull-ups. Standing up, she brushed herself off from the dust that had gathered on the Gi. "Alright, shrimpster. Get changed into normal clothes. We're going to work on leg strength now." Kiba responded. This wasn't exactly the first time leg strength had been on the works. She moved over to the changing rooms and got changes into her light blue running suit she was often seen wearing. It was the best thing she had for training in her wardrobe. After fixing her hair and taking advantage of the unofficial break she had gotten for a minute to take a breath she walked back outside to Kiba, a small smile blossomed on her face. Kiba made a face back at Miranda. "Stop smiling, its weird." he spat, opening the door of the dojo for her. "You know where the lake is right? The one thats around an hours drive from here?" "You want me to run to it don't you?" Miranda said, her face filled with a dumb-folded expression. Miranda knew the lake well, it was what she used to spend running laps around before Kiba decided to make her whole body ache. She may of gained something from this experience but that didn't mean she had enjoyed it at all. Kiba smiled. "Of course!" he exclaimed. "Don't worry, I'll be joining you." he continued, still in his kimono. "See ya there." And with that, Kiba began his run, speeding away rapidly. ---- 43 minutes. That's how long it had taken for Kiba to get to the lake. Since he was running, he could take a lot more shortcuts than a car could take, so it had actually saved time. He wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead, and pulled out his phone to check the time. He had been waiting here for quite sometime. They had left at 12:07 pm. Kiba had gotten here at 12:50 pm, and now it was 1:35 pm. He had run some laps around the lake while he waited for her. He'd give her 10 more minutes before he left. Eventually Miranda appeared, panting a little. She had never ran to the lake before and usually had her mum drop her off there so this was a first for her. Even so, she had force herself onwards with the run, sometimes relying on a jog to let her legs rest. Looking at her watch she couldn't help but sigh. Kiba was here already, she knew that just by the feeling of disappointment on her shoulders. Miranda shook her head before trying to find where Kiba was standing. Kiba walked up to her, not saying a word. He grabbed her wrists and pulled out a rope, tying them together. Before she could say anything, he told her to shut up and not to question anything. He proceeded to sling her over his shoulders. "You said you can swim, right? Lets test that theory. Remember, just keep kicking." And with that, he threw her into the lake. Miranda went quite far before she quite realised what had just happened, kicking up to reach air. Taking a massive gulp of the air she panted and settled on the water for a few seconds. She couldn't even scream at Kiba, she was too busy catching her breath. What an idiot, she thought kicking and breathing as much air as she could. If she knew Kiba well, she would most likely not be getting any type of air as he demands some sort of impossible exercise off her. Kiba grinned. "Stop kicking and let yourself sink for...thirty seconds. Then start to kick and come back out of the water. We'll do that...120 times?" Miranda shook her head. What else would she expect from him; least he had a rope if things went south. Dropping to the ground Miranda closed her eyes in the murky water and started to count mentally. It stung a little and her clothes already felt heavy. This was going to be a long exercise, she could tell already. "Keep it going! Only 119 more to go!" Taking another deep breath, Miranda submerged herself once more. She didn't want to think of what state her hair or clothes was getting in. Raising up for the 119th time, Miranda eyes were red and blotchy. Badly wanted to itch them she swam towards the bank to grab her bag. She was sure she packed her towel somewhere in there. Taking long and slow breaths, Miranda felt completely dead. "What your next crazy plan," she asked Kiba, drying her face off with the towel. Kiba smiled, turning back around. "Run back to the dojo." Miranda let out out, drowned out sigh. The type of sigh Kiba had heard about a thousand times before picking herself out the water, grabbing her bag and running off in the direction of the dojo. This was going to take longer to get back with her legs feeling like jelly and her clothes feeling like weights. ---- Eventually, both of them had arrived. Miranda took longer than he had thought, but they were back nonetheless. Kiba opened the door, letting Miranda in first. "How much longer till your sports festival?" Miranda was side-tracked and looked at Kiba for a solid few seconds before answering. "Uh... like a few days," she had never lost count of days. She shook her head. This wouldn't do at all, how could she let herself fall this much? Kiba went into the back room. "How much could you lift before our training began?" Category:KontonMan